


Зимние звезды

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: В каждой стране для созвездий свои имена.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Зимние звезды

Сквозь облепленные снежными шапками сосновые ветви игриво проглядывали голубые звезды — трескуче-яркие, перекликающиеся с синей россыпью льдинок на сугробах, они заглядывали своим по-зимнему пронзительным светом прямо в душу. Мороз покусывал щеки и медленно, но верно сковывал пальцы, пробираясь в перчатки — Луиджи все менее дикой казалась привычка Ноймаринена надевать рукавицы попросту поверх них. С этими промораживающими до костей бергерскими зимами пойдешь и не на такие извращения!

  
Убаюкивающую морозную тишину нарушал разве что хрустящий скрип снега под ногами, и сквозь него капитан не сразу даже различил доносившийся из-за насаженных под окнами елок говор. Неужто кому-то еще вздумалось выбраться посмотреть на в кои-то веки ясное небо?..

  
Одинокий фонарь, горящий над крыльцом, высвечивал только редко падающие снежинки и одинокую цепочку его собственных следов по заснеженным ступеням, а вот голос доносился все-таки от окна. Фельпец вероломно проклял натянутую на уши мохнатую шапку, которую сам же парой минут назад благословлял.

  
На подоконнике, свесив над снегом ноги и почти настежь распахнув раму, восседал Бешеный Вальдес. Кому же еще, в самом деле, взбредет в горячую голову открывать окно при таком морозе? Так вот, вице-адмирал в наброшенном на плечи мундире угнездился, болтая ногами, на подоконнике и, направив на небо подзорную трубу, что-то вдохновенно вещал. При всей своеобразности Бешеного, на такое в трезвом уме даже тот вряд ли был способен.

  
Луиджи собрался было выйти уже из-за елок и прервать эту беседу с высшими материями, отправив перебравшего Ротгера в постель, но очень вовремя помедлил. Отодвинулась и вторая оконная рама, тут же выдавая, что монолог Вальдеса был на самом деле диалогом — и, должно быть, невероятно увлекательным. Потому что без особенных церемоний отобравший трубу адмирал Кальдмеер выглянул из окна и вовсе в одной рубашке и накинутом на манер плаща пледе. И, хотя в увлеченном разговоре, сопровождаемом простертыми к звездам пальцами и передачей туда-обратно трубы, не различалось, да и в принципе быть никак не могло, ничего неприличного, окопавшийся за елкой Джильди все больше ощущал пощипывающее за бока чувство неловкости, которому в конечном счете внял, прерывая невольную слежку хотя бы и ради того, чтобы отогреть задубевшие от сидения в сугробе ноги. Он не успел уже, сворачивая по вытоптанной им же дорожке за угол дома, заметить, как отказавшегося называть Лебедей Фридриха Гончими Франциска вице-адмирала коварным маневром спихнули с подоконника и как, захлопнув окно, тот со смехом привычно упал спиной на чужую постель. 


End file.
